


The Break up

by soulesscrowly



Series: supernatural one shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulesscrowly/pseuds/soulesscrowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader finds out that Dean has been cheating on her with a "mortal" enemy of hers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of the ending

**Author's Note:**

> okie, just a short notice.. this is the first time im publishing anything here, i usually publish stuff on wattpad, and this is the first story i had ever written, *i really hope you guys like it* *feedback is always welcomed, and ill post the next two chapters soon* 
> 
> im also taking requests, so you can either message me here (is that possible?) or on my account on tumblr! (soulesscrowly)
> 
> enjoy!

You looked at your backpack lying next to the door of your bedroom. On top of it, your coat was waiting for you to wear it.

_How could he do this to you?_

After all you've been through, how could he,  _Dean Winchester,_ cheat on you, with that god-awful woman. He knew you hated her. He knew. But he didn't care. Your eyes blurred at the memory.

You and Sam had just returned from a hunt. There was a small vampire's nest that had gone mental, and someone had to take care of it. Dean refused to come due to a "sprain" he had gotten on the last hunt. Sam and you agreed to leave him; after all, he could use the sleep and rest for the big case.

Sam and you made a record that night, and had killed each and every one of them damn vampires in four minutes. You were going to celebrate it, but when you returned home, Dean wasn't there. Naturally you cleaned yourself up, and went to the kitchen to grab a piece of pie. Dean had still not showed up when you flopped down to the soft feathery bed, which seemed like a luxury. You fell into a soundless and dreamless, yet full of agony and stress, sleep.

You woke up at five in the morning, when you finally felt the bed shift. You smirked and relaxed. Dean was home.

You were about to drift back to sleep when your phone vibrated. You checked the bright little screen and as you unlocked the phone, your heart sunk. The name of  _her_ was on your screen.  _Her_  face was on your screen.  _Her_  face smiling at the camera mischievously while being kissed by Dean.  _Your Dean._

You withheld a sob while you scrolled down the rest of the photos. Millions of them, with Dean sleeping besides  _her_ , Dean smiling while kissing  _her_ , Dean looking at  _her_ , the way he was supposed to look at  _you_.

You felt sick. Maybe this was a horrible mistake. Maybe Dean could deny it. Maybe… just maybe, there was still hope.

You decided that you would pass the thirty minutes you had left until the boys woke up, at the couch. But before you did so, you checked Dean's clothes. They smelled of a foreign cologne, and deep inside the pocket of his pants, you found a used condom.

When Dean woke up, he found you sitting on the couch with a glass on your hand. And as he had done for the last two years, he hugged you and kissed you good morning. He acted as if nothing had happened only three or four hours ago.

 _That arrogant bastard._  How could he do that to you? You loved him, and cared for him, more than you had ever cared for any other person. Yet you never admitted your love, because deep down you knew, he would run away if he knew.

You knew that dating Dean Winchester, the famous "womanizer" as people tend to call him, was like a game. A game that involved mental pain and a broken heart. However if played correctly, the game could present eternal happiness and lifelong love. Apparently somewhere in between, your pone made a wrong turn. And you lost it. You lost the game.

Dean must have realized that something was wrong; from the way your body froze when he hugged and kissed you.

"Baby…? Is… is everything alright?" You could see a small bit of anxiousness crawl into his handsome features.

"Yeah Dean, everything is completely fine", you said trying to remain calm, and not show any emotion.

"(Y/N) are you sure? Why weren't you in our bed?", he asked and you could see fear replacing the anxiousness in his deep green eyes.

"I just had a nightmare… that's all" you lied. Well sort of… you were living inside one at this exact moment. "I needed a bit of fresh air and a cold glass of water"

Dean watched curiously your glass, and then as if he was testing his nose, he sniffed it.

"(Y/N)… this smells like vodka…"  
He glanced up at you.

"Uh well…" You had to get away from him. This was as much as you could handle. "I need a shower", you said and quickly run of.

And here you are now, starring at your backpack. All your life, inside one backpack.

\- o -

The bedroom door opened and Dean entered. He smiled as he saw you sitting on the bed, but his smile quickly faded once he saw what you were starring at.

"(Y/N) what is this?" As if he didn't know.

"I'm leaving Dean." Tears threatened to fill your eyes.

"What! Where are you going? Is it a case? Can I help? Talk to me baby!"

"Dean, I think you know perfectly well the reason  _why_ I'm leaving." You smiled and looked at him. He looked back at you blankly.

"Baby, I don't understand…"

"You cheated on me! You cheated on me with  _her!"_ You half shout at him. "Stop denying it already! I know. I know alright?"

He drops down on his knees. "Baby, I didn't mean-"

"Save it." You quickly said. "I don't want to hear it." You took a quick and small breath as you continued. "Don't follow me. Don't call me. Hell don't even text me. I don't want to know you anymore."

"(Y/N) I-" He put his head on his hands. "I don't want to lose you. Please don't."

"Then you shouldn't have slept with her." A tear cascades down your cheek. "I loved you Dean. I loved you and you betrayed me." You took another breath. You could do this. "I'm going to leave now. I've gathered all my stuff. It will be like you never knew me." You got up and took your backpack and coat. "I'm going to say goodbye to Bobby, Sam and Cas. Please, please! don't make it harder."

And so you left him. The man you thought that had changed for you. The man you loved for three years. The man you've been with the last two years.

\- o -

Sam, Bobby and Cas stared at you, as you explained the situation and the reasons for which you had to leave. They knew they couldn't make you stay and so, Bobby and Sam made you promise to text or call at least once a day, just to be sure that you were alive. Cas hugged you and promised that he'd come whenever he could. When you opened the door to leave the bunker, you heard three voices in unison shout: "DEAN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"  
You smiled at that and proceeded to your car. There was one last thing you had to do.

You opened your phone and scrolled down to that devilish message. You forwarded it to Dean. And below it you wrote:

"This is how I know. Oh, and you had a used condom in your pocket. And you smelled like her. You should probably wash your clothes.

I wish I knew what I did wrong.

Goodbye

(Y/N)"

And with that you started your car, and left the bunker. The only place you had finally come to call home.

\- o -

Deans POV

I've been starring at our- I mean my- empty bedroom for at least four hours now. I've been kneeling for what seems like eternity. She's been away for at least five hours. I keep thinking that she'll be back in a moment, smiling and laughing. That she just went on a supply run with baby. But it wasn't the sound of baby that I heard when she left. It was the sound of her car. The car she detested. The car she hated. The car she never used after the accident.

When Sam and Bobby screamed at me, all I could do was stare at them. Stare at them like an idiot.

" _I loved you Dean. I loved you and you betrayed me."_

I keep repeating this into my mind. It has become a mantra.

" _I loved you"_ She loved me.

What have I done?

When I finally stand up, I am determined to find her. And when I open my phone, I can see that she has texted me. Hope, unbidden, starts filling the emptiness that sprung when she left me. But when I open the message, my phone drops from my hands. I should have known.

_How could I have been so stupid?_


	2. Future Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have left Dean after you found that he cheated on you, and you are now hunting alone! Until...

It's been weeks since you last saw the Winchesters, minutes since you last spoke to Bobby through the phone, and hours since Cas last visited you.

You've been moving from town to town, flowing like the river, and chasing after various demon cases, trying to redeem the chances of the boys catching up to you. The only person who constantly knew where you where is Cas, but he has promised not to tell the brother's until... further notice.

You live in motels, just like you used to do before you met the Winchesters, and you've taken morning waitresses jobs in order to find more clues about your hunts. And also because, unfortunately, money doesn't grow on trees. Or pies...

You've been on the road with your blue two-door Caprice for at least two hours now, and soon you will have to stop, because even though it's been almost four years, this car still gives you the creeps. As a song by rush pulls on the radio, your mind drifts back to that fatal accident.

_Flashback - four years ago -_

You had been a hunter for almost four years now, and you had left your family in order to protect them. You knew that they never understood the reasons why you left, and that they'd still be wondering what they did wrong. But it was for their own good.

You had met Bobby on a wild goose chase, and he had treated you like his daughter. You never really stayed with him, but when you happened to pass by his "neighborhood" you'd always pay him a visit. So naturally, when Bobby called and asked for you to help some hunters to "exterminate" - as one of them said - this demon, you accepted. She was hard to find but eventually, you caught up with her trail. And that's how you met the Winchesters.

The Winchesters, or at least the elder brother, had this insanely weird obsession about pie, and since you all happened to be hungry, you decided that a nice dinner before the final chase down would be nice. So you got in your car, and you drove to the closest diner.

You returned happily with food in your hands, and got into your car. You were thinking about the smiling face of the elder brother once he saw this amazing pie you had gotten, when it happened. The doors suddenly locked themselves, and in the seat next to you, sat the Demon you've been chasing.

You cursed and started exorcizing her, but she was faster than you. She hit your head hard on the car, and everything went black. Mere seconds before your eyelids drooped close, you heard her say

"Dinner time, bitch."

\- o -

After battling for hours inside your self, the Demon finally let you watch what was happening on the outside world. But what your eyes saw, could not yet be understood by your mind.

In front of you, lay your family. They looked peaceful, as if they were sleeping. At first you smiled. You had missed them so much. But then your brain started noticing the small details. Like the pool of blood that lay underneath them. And as if your mind was just getting defrosted, you noticed that their expressions were not peaceful at all. They had the look of betrayal. The demon re-winded a memory, your parents welcoming you back home, the look of happiness carved in their faces. And then, their murder. Over and over again, she showed you how she killed them. And then you lost consciousness.

When you opened your eyes again, the Demon had left, and a pair of green eyes was staring back at you.

\- Now -

You parked your car on a cheap restaurant, and went inside to grab something to eat. You made sure that you had your demon knife with you, as well as your gun. Being extra cautious, you had decided, never killed anyone before.

You ate a salad, still being unable to look a pie in the eye, and tried to catch the waitresses' attention. It was getting rather dark, and you still had a two hour trip.

You were startled and pulled out of your thoughts by the voice of the waitress.

"What can I get you?"

"Check please.." You searched inside your bag for your wallet, and when you finally found it, you returned your eyes to the table.

"That will be.. some information about the whereabouts of the Winchesters."

You looked up and saw _her. Her_.

"You..." You took a small breath. " I do not know anything about the Winchesters." You said calmly. "Haven't seen them in a while because someone decided to cheat on me." You look into her eyes. "What kind of demon are you? First my family, then Sam, and now Dean?"

She chuckled. "I'm the kind of demon who likes torturing you", she said and she winked at you. "If the Winchesters are not with you.. Then there's no one here to save you."

You took out your gun and shot at her. She fell on her knees, and you jumped on top of her, cradling your demon knife. You tried to stab her, but she was too fast, and you only succeeded on scratching her hand. She smiled and looked at you while she took the fallen demon knife.

"It doesn't hurt me, little girl."

You got up and started running as fast as your legs allowed you to. You knew you couldn't escape from her, and so, when you finally touched your car, you started praying on Cas.

_"Cas, help me she's here, ple-"_

Your prayer was cut in the middle as the demon hit you with a rock, her black eyes finally showing who she really was.

" No angels allowed, princess."

Cas's P.O.V

Dean is still looking at the wall. I don't understand what's so interesting about a wall. He has been drinking again, but I know that's because of y/n. He called her, and texted her, but in the end she never replied.

Sam is mad at Dean for being so stupid. He still can't believe his brother made the same mistake he did.

And Bobby.. Well, he is worried sick. He finally stopped yelling at Dean every morning, but he always looks sad and angry at the same time.

As for me, I saw y/n three hours ago, and she was healthy and fine. Well.. as fine as one can be after a break up.

The boys still don't know i'm back so I -

"CAS, WHERE ARE YOU?" Well, that's usual Dean.

"Here" Dean looks back at me startled.

"Oh, thank god, how is she? is she okay?"

"Yeah, Dean she's -"

**_CAS HELP ME SHE'S HERE PLE-_ **

"She's in trouble."

Dean's P.O.V

"WHAT? WHERE" I shout at Cas, but he poofs away, just like he always does. I shout at Sam to grab anything useful he can find within five minutes, and then to meet me outside the Impala.

I grab my phone, and stare at the screen, which now has the picture of us together laughing at the camera, and pray that she's not dead. That she is fine. That this is just a joke. I need her alive. And all of this... it's my mistake. And I need to fix it.

Just as Sam, finally reaches baby, Cas reapers.

"I know where she is but-"

"Alright let's go." But Cas looks down and nods sadly. "What? What is it? Damn it Cas, you are killing me"

"She has her."

And with these three words my world crumbles into little pieces. I sit in the hood of the Impala and stare at Cas. Last time this happened, y/n wouldn't talk to anyone for a month...

"We can still help her Cas.."

"She wants you, Dean. That's why she took y/n. And y/n.. well.. she said to not come for her, if it meant being killed."

All of a sudden, Sam looks up and stares at Cas. "Wait, you actually talked to her?"

"Well, apparently she gained her consciousness back, after the first torturing, and she yelled at me to not let you come."

"TORTURING?" this time it's Bobby who is shouting. "Listen here you idjit. She is family. And I ain't leaving her alone, with that little son of a-"

"We are going Cas. Whether you like it or not. You can either help us, or you can leave and go to that heavenly place of yours." Cas looks at me, and then he sighs.

"Alright then. Grab your stuff. I can carry only two so-"

"I'm going" Sam says.

I look at Bobby. "You are staying here. Sorry, but she's-"

"Alright. Just bring her back alive, you idjit."

Cas touches our foreheads, and suddenly we are in a dark room.

"Well, well, well.." I look around and spot y/n. She looks thin. Too thin. And her y/h/c hair is cut, and bloody.. "If it isn't for the heroes."

A figure comes out of a corner.

"Welcome back, love."

Ruby turns on the lights.

"Did you miss me?"


	3. confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "mortal" enemy is finally revealed! What will Dean and Sam do in order to save you?

You didn't really understand what was happening. You were pretty sure, that at some point, you had blacked out from the pain that she inflicted on you with her tortures.

It didn't hurt physically, it hurt mentally. She kept slashing at you, with memories of her and Dean while they were at it, and boy did it work. Watching the photos was one thing, but actually being forced to watch the whole thing, it made you sick.

And each time she saw your lips tremble, or your eyes twitch, she would smirk and cut five times your skin, with her blade.

But you didn't mind the cuts. You actually felt liberated. You counted each and every one of them, and for each you gave a reason; This one for not protecting your family, and that one for not being able to keep Dean. The other one for making Bobby worried, and this one, over there, for making Sam sad. And you went on and on, inside your mind, counting and giving reasons. Naming each and every one of them. Always finding a reason.

And now? Now you felt that maybe, just maybe, you could let yourself go. You had done your duty. You had killed hundreds, and you had avenged for your family. Well... sort of... They were avenged, until she came back to life.

When you dared to open your eyes again, your stare met a pair of green emerald eyes. Your breath was caught in the middle, for you were trying to hold back tears. You weren't ready to face Dean yet. And then, his lips were on yours, sucking and giving away all of his secrets. It wasn't the usual, passionate, kiss that you shared with Dean when you were together. No, it was slow and loving, and you felt like he was worshipping you.

Dean slowly stopped kissing you, and breathed as he pulled away.

"Dean..."

"I-" he stuttered, "I love you so much, Ruby"

And that was it. That was the last straw.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Y/n screamed and thrashed at the ropes Ruby was currently holding her with. Tears fell from her eyes, as she started sobbing.

Ruby smiled, and turned her back on me, while she moved towards y/n.

"What was that sweetheart?" Y/n mumbled something and I saw Dean tense and Ruby smirk. I looked around, trying to find a way out, or simply trying to figure out a way to kill the traitor I had before me.

Y/n mumbled again, and Dean cursed. Cas had his hands on his head, and he looked as if he was concentrating.

And then, Dean moved. He run towards Ruby, and towards y/n, and tried to move Ruby away from y/n. But she was faster. Faster than the last time I saw her. Faster than any demon, could ever be. She moved her hand without even blinking, and suddenly Dean hit a wall, and fell down, blood trickling down from his head.

"DEAN", Cas and I shouted.

"I'm fine, help y/n" he growled.

Cas helped Dean stand up, but froze midway, when we all finally understood what y/n's mumbles meant.

"Kill me" she said, and looked up at me, eyes pleading. "Please..."

"No. No no no no no. NO" Dean shouted. "You hear me? I am not letting you die"

Y/n's head turned at the sound of Dean's voice, and she laughed.

"Great. The pie master is here as well", and then she screamed as Ruby touched her.

"Don't. Touch. Her", I growled.

"Sammy!" Ruby's eyes shined. "Enjoying the party?"

"Let. Her. Go." I growled again.

"Or what?" she huffed. "You can't kill me"

"He can't. But I can."

I turned around. I saw Dean's eyes shoot to mine, before settling to the figure that stood behind me. And then I saw Cas. And he was fiddling...

"Cas..."

Ruby fell on her knees.

"Lucifer..."

**Dean's P.O.V**

Great. Just great. It wasn't enough for us to have one demon to deal with, now we had the king of the fucking illusions as well.

"What the fuck, are you doing here?"

Lucifer shrugged.

"I like her. It'd be a shame for her to die. So many possibilities..."

Ugh. Great. Lucifer liked her.

"What's next? Michael coming for tea? Gabriel baking cookies?"

"Hey! My cooking is amazing, you asshat."

Gabriel stood next to y/n, and was untying her slowly and carefully. My heart twitched. That was my job. My role. I was supposed to do that, not him.

"You should have thought of that before breaking her heart, sugar."

I sighed, and turned my head towards Lucifer.

"What are you going to do about her?"

Lucifer scratched his head and looked at Ruby, who was currently trying to be one with the floor.

"Well, I was thinking of keeping her, since you know she tricked you into helping me out of the cage and stuff", he looked at Sam who was staring at the floor with interest. "But seeing all the stuff she made poor Sammy here get through, I'll just-" He touched Ruby, who closed her eyes, "- you know, kill her."

Ruby screamed, and suddenly she was gone.

Lucifer whispered something to Sammy, who nodded, and then he was gone as well.

"What did he say?" Sam looked down. "Sammy, what did he say?"

"It's none of your business, Dean."

"Sweetie... Hey sweetie, you can't go to sleep yet." Gabriel whispered to y/n

I run towards y/n, who was being cradled in Gabriel's arms. She smiled lazily at Gabe, and my heart froze.

"Hey Gabe... Thanks for being here for me"

"Always, love" Gabe murmured.

**Reader's P.O.V**

The last thing you remember is Gabriel's sweet smell and smile. Everything else is coming slowly, in bits and pieces.

Dean's puffy eyes, Sam's reassuring smile, and Cas's anxiety.

You wake up disoriented and grumpy, wondering where the hell you had landed on this time.

You presume you are in a room, since there are four walls and a ceiling, but you are quite surprised that you're not being held captive in an awful hospital.

You pat your body with your hands, making sure that you are still in one piece, and then you pat the bed for any weird-sucking-blood tubes.

Instead of a tube, your left hand finds a hairy round thing, that mumbles and drools on your bed.

"Noommm.. don't take her away from me... she's mine... mine I say..."

Dean. Great. The last person you wanted to see was drooling on your bed, next to your hand.

You sigh and poke him, in order to wake him up, but instead he continues to mumble.

"Noo Gaaabe... Miiiine." He was probably dreaming about pie. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Mine, Gabe! Mine. Leave her alone.."

You poke him again.

"Mmmm... Ruby..." You freeze. "You bitch, look what you.. hmmm.. made me doo."  _What is happening...._  "NO. DON'T TOUCH HER. DON'T EVEN SCRATCH HER."

Your hand shoots up in alarm, only to come back down when you realize that Dean is having a nightmare. He's thrashing around and... and he's crying?

"Dean? Dean wake up"  _Dean never cried_..."Dean, please, wake up..."

Dean's eyes flew open, his hands immediately wiping away the fallen tears.

"Oh, thank God. You're awake... Thank God" He says and he engulfs you into a huge Dean-bear hug. He buries his head on the crook of your neck and sighs. You take a big breath and his intoxicating smell reaches you. He smells like Dean, and home... and... and he's real... he doesn't have the foul smell of the dream... he's real...

"Dean..." you say, tears cascading down your cheeks. "Dean I-"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, about everything..." He looks into your eyes, and slowly wipes away your tears. "I need to... I need to explain to you..."

"Dean... I-" you sigh, "-I don't really want to talk about it..."

"I know, it's just..." he looks up frustrated. "I've never been good with expressing myself, baby, you know that..." His hand wipes another tear.

"It's okay... I just..." You try to sit up and fail.

"Hey, wait.. take it slow..." he helps you up.

"How long have I been out?" you ask, your eyes searching Dean's. For the first time since you woke up, you notice the black circles underneath his alluring eyes.

"Two weeks..." He says, his voice trailing off, as your hand cups his cheek and strokes his stubble absentmindedly. He sighs contently and leans in your hand.

"You need to shave..." He laughs, and moves closer to you, his lips a shadow above yours, his eyes asking for permission.

"Please... let me explain... give me another chance..." His eyes look into yours, a small pool of water gathering once again, turning the emerald green a bit darker than before.

He smiles sadly, and your heart thaws, making you lean in and place your lips on his. And then you watch fascinated, as his mind slowly registers what's happening, as realization hits him, the change on him. He smiles once again, and kisses you softly, afraid that he might somehow hurt you. Afraid that you might run away.

When he finally draws back, you are both breathless. He closes his eyes and rests his head on yours, smiling and sighing, his tension finally leaving.

"I love you, y/n", and this time it's your eyes that can't hold back the tears. "I love you, and I will never let you go away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! so this is it guys! the last chapter! if you'd like a request please don't hesitate to ask here, or on my account on tumblr (soulesscrowly) tell me your thoughts, leave a kudos ~ and please do read my other works! :D

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that another user has copied and published the same one shot. The users name is Black_Wonder. If you Guys could help me take it down, since its rightfully mine, i would be in dept. 
> 
> For more stories please don't hesitate to go to wattpad user Odairry (me) where i have posted a "book" called Supernatural One-shots. It is currently on hold, since i haven't written for a while but there are plenty of stories, including Mistakes(SamxReader) and Didn't mean it (DeanxReader) which is also published here.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
